


Blinded

by DarkSwan015



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blindness, F/M, Temporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSwan015/pseuds/DarkSwan015
Summary: When on a mission with ShadowGear in an attempts to defend her teammates leaves Levy with an injury of blindness, she starts to feel even less of a mage than she knows everyone thinks she is. Not being able to stand that thought Gajeel and Lily try to remind her this is just another obstacle they know she will overcome. (sorry I'm not too great at summaries) :)





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I wanted to write about and wouldn't go away so why not? Right? :)

Blinded  
Rushing back into the guild with an unconscious Levy in his hands Jet immediately rushed towards the infirmary as he stopped before the master. “What’s the hurry, my boy?” Makarov asked as everyone turned towards them. 

“Levy, she might be seriously hurt and I wanted to get Wendy to look at her as soon as possible.” Jet said as Wendy appeared in front of him already prepared to help. 

As her hands began to glow and hover over Levy’s body Wendy focused her concentration harder. “I’m not seeing anything major, wait oh dear,” Wendy exclaimed as she stopped her process. “From the checkup I just did it seems Levy’s temporarily lost her sight and I’m sorry but natural occurrences like this I can’t heal for fear the condition would only worsen not heal.” Wendy explained as everyone nodded in understanding. 

“Then what do we do?” Jet asked as they all looked down to Levy still lying in the stream of unconsciousness. “Well first nobody tell Gajeel Mavis knows he’d kill you if you told him Levy lost her sight because of you.” Mira said as the others nodded in agreement. 

“Nobody tell me what?” a rough voice asked as they turned to face the Iron Dragon Slayer standing in the doorway with Lily flying by his side. 

Taking a harder look at the group he noticed as Levy had been laid out before them as he rushed by her side. “Shrimp? What the hell happened to her?” he asked as the others hesitated to answer before Wendy let out a long breath. “Gajeel Levy is… Levy is.” she stuttered trying to think of how he would respond to her word choice. 

“Levy was on a mission with us, ”Jet spoke up as Gajeel tightened his glare already not liking where this was going if she was now unconscious. “We got caught up in a storm on the way back and while trying to help protect us Levy got blinded by a streak of lightning and will be temporarily blind because Wendy can’t heal this type of injury.” he finished as Gajeel stared at Jet intensely before letting out a breath. 

“She’s here and that’s all that’s important, though maybe double check for any other injuries if you can kid.” Gajeel stated as he looked back to Wendy and she nodded in understanding. 

Watching Levy get taken to the infirmary Jet moved to stand beside Gajeel as Droy walked through the guild doors completely out of breath. “Thanks for understanding.” Jet began before being quickly cut off “I didn’t do it for you next time she plays hero for you two maybe try protecting her for once.” Gajeel stated in an agitated tone and walked towards the infirmary having nothing else to say.   
/-/

Hearing the sounds of voices from beside Levy began to rub her eyes as she expected the brightness and was confused when all she could see was darkness. 

“Well glad to see your finally awake.” “We were starting to worry you lost more than just your sight.” the voices stated as Levy didn’t need to look to know who they belonged to. 

“Lily, Gajeel, if you’re here why can’t I see you? And what do you mean lose more than my sight?” she began to question at the confusion and darkness only making it worse. 

“Calm down shrimp tell us what do you remember?” Gajeel stated as he grabbed her arms forcing her to remain still. “I was on a mission with ShadowGear there was a storm, a flash of lightning and now everything is black.” she stated as she took in a deep breath, wrapped one of her hands around his and turned towards him with an empty look. “Gajeel am I blind?” she asked with sadness in her tone. “Yes shrimp but Wendy and Porlyusica both say it’s only temporary.” he said as she let out a heavy sigh “Doesn’t make it any better though.” she said as she laid back down on the bed and looked up only to see darkness. 

It wasn’t til a few days later that she was finally released from the infirmary that she could tell everyone was acting different based on the whispers and silent conversations she would hear as she walked by or drift off. 

“Hey Lev’s we just wanted to ask how your feeling?” Jet asked as she continued to look forward with the same hazel eyes she always had. 

“Alright enough everyone yes I’m blind but it’s temporary and just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I’m helpless or made of glass if you would all stop talking about me like I am, that would be beyond perfect.” she shouted annoyed as the whispering stopped and she took her leave having enough of the guild protectiveness.

“Shrimp, shrimp wait!” a voice shouted from behind her as she turned toward the direction of Gajeel’s voice. “You can’t blame everyone for worrying, it’s just nobody wants to see you get hurt.” he said as she knew he was right. 

“I know you all care but just because I’ve lost my sight doesn’t mean I’m helpless nor do I need to be treated like I am, tell everyone I’m sorry and I’ll be back but right now I need some time alone.” she said as she turned and continued walking as if she never lost her sight. 

“Should we follow her I know she doesn’t want protecting but who knows with what goes on in this town she may just need it.” Lily stated as Gajeel nodded his head in agreement and disappeared in the shadows.   
/-/

Poor Levy-chan I wish there was something we could do to help her.” Lucy stated as Happy and Natsu continued to scarf down the meal in front of them. 

“Who says you can’t while she doesn’t want to be treated like glass there are other ways of helping our friends.” Natsu said before guzzling down a drumstick. 

“Your right I’m sure I could think of something.” Lucy said as she began to think of ideas on how to help her friend. 

Before she could finalize on an idea everyone turned at the sound of a clacking and the ground began to shake, turning towards the entrance everyone moved as a manticore like creature burst through the doors in anger. 

“The hell?” Natsu asked as everyone took cover to avoid being hit by one the scorpion-like tails. “Hey ugly we don’t take kindly to intruders Fire Dragon Iron Fi..” before he could finish Natsu was hit and thrown back into the bar with a fling of one the tails. 

“This isn’t going to be good.” Lucy stated as she pulled out her whip and ran towards the creature with Gray and Erza following right behind her.   
/-/

“Alright, guys out of the shadows I know you're there.” Levy declared as Gajeel and Lily revealed themselves. “Sorry but we just wanted to ensure nothing happened to you.” Lily stated as Gajeel nodded in agreement not that she could see that small notion. 

“Thank you but I’m alright really you should both return to the guild.” she said as Gajeel turned toward the direction of said building hearing the sounds of commotion. 

“Something tells me that is best something happening down there, so come on let’s go!” Gajeel stated as he grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder like he usually does when in a hurry. 

“Gajeel stop put me down I’m not going to be any good without my sight,” Levy shouted in hopeful thinking he put her down. “Sight, hearing, touch, yeah sure the senses are useful but you don’t need them. I know you’d be just as amazing without them as you are with them. Besides we’re not going back without you short-stack.” he declared as she didn’t need her vision to know he was smirking cockily. 

Arriving back at the guild the dragon slayer and exceed stopped at the sight in front of them as they watched the others try to bring it down only to be thrown or swiped at by massive paws. 

“If we’re here you can put me down now.” Levy stated as he did just that and turned to face her “Stay here.” he said as he moved to try to attack the beast as well. “Iron Dragon Club!” only to miss and be swung at by three scorpion-like tails and thrown back towards the entrance. 

“So it’s going to be like that huh?” he asked as the creature let out a roar and brought all three tails together with a clack. 

Standing by the entrance not knowing what else to do Levy could hear the sound of clicking and then an attack, as the cycle continue to repeat it and she caught on to the pattern. 

Seeing Levy still standing in her current place the creature growled and tried to swipe at her before a flash of black grabbed her and they both hit the floor. “Gajeel!” “Are you alright?” he asked still leaning over her thankful that for once she couldn’t see. “I’m fine.” she said as he placed her behind a flipped over table.  
/-/

“Good I’ll be back,” he said as he and Lily rejoined the fight and she continued to track the clicking sound again and again.

As the clicking continued Levy came up with an idea. Hearing the sound of something crashing beside her she stepped over them already knowing who it was by the sound of the impact. “Sorry borrowing these.” she stated as she grabbed Gajeel’s iron cuffs from his wrist and brought them together to repeat the clicking. 

“Shrimp what are you doing?” he asked as everyone began to watch Levy walk towards the creature with the cuffs in hand. “I figured this guy out and I’ve been listening to you guys get your butts kicked and I’m sick of it.” she said as she brought the cuffs together. 

*Click Click* Hearing that sound the creature growled and brought its tails together in response to the sound. *Click Click* bringing the cuffs together again and again the creature responded accordingly to the noises it was hearing. 

“Uh, when did Levy get her sight back?” Gray asked currently getting up from the place he had been thrown too earlier with Erza beside him. “I’m not entirely sure.” she responded as they continue to watch Levy get closer with the bracelets still clicking together. 

“She didn’t, she’s using her other senses hearing, touch, and instinct, she’s trusting her gut. Obviously whatever she came up with the few short minutes of just listening she’s making better progress than any of us were.” Gajeel stated as they continue to watch her get closer until she stood in front of the mythical beast with her arm extended out waiting for it to respond. 

As the beast looked around for the source of clicking and then turned to see Levy’s hand extended in front of its nose the creature let out a less agitated growl as it brought it’s head into her palm and began to settle down. 

“Good boy, Solid Script Sleep.” she stated softly as the creature began to lie down like an overgrown cat and now laid on the floor in a deep sleep.

“Alright, Master it should be calm enough now to get this mythical creature home.” Levy said as everyone stared in amazement at the task she had just completed. 

“Levy-chan that was amazing, how did you do that?” Lucy asked as the others looked at her in excitement. 

“Well someone told me I don’t need sight to fight, eyesight is a bonus, not a necessity,” she stated as she looked towards the direction she knew Gajeel was and tossed him back his cuffs to which he smiled at and placed them back on his wrist.   
/-/

A few weeks later Levy was back in the infirmary as Porlyusica unwrapped the bandages placed around her eyes a few days ago to better help them heal. 

As the bandages were removed and Levy began to blink she looked around as her vision began to clear and figures and colors were being made out as she recognized the few who wanted to be there for her when the bandage came off. 

“Shrimp are you..?” “Looking at you seems like it.” Levy stated as she wrapped her arms around the bigger built dragon slayer who despite trying to deny the fact was finding he liked the feeling of her arms around him. 

“Thank you Porlyusica and Wendy.” she said and bowed towards the older women and Sky Dragon Slayer in appreciation. As they nodded their heads in understanding leaving the script mage alone with the iron dragon slayer. 

“And thank you two as well,” Levy stated as she smiled and looked back to Gajeel and Lily. “Think nothing of it shorty it was nothing,” Gajeel said as he looked away to avoid her still hazel eyes. 

“It was too me I’m glad to know that if I never did lose my sight you wouldn’t think of me differently,” she said as that caught his attention. “Not everyone would still think the same so thank you,” she said as he grinned in understanding. 

“By the way when you saved me from being hit were you going to..” already knowing what she was referring to Gajeel looked back to her “Oh you felt that, oh no I wasn’t because I always thought if I was going to do that it would need to be perfect.” he said as she looked back towards him with a smile. 

“Then I know it will be whenever it happens.” she stated with a smile before taking her leave from the infirmary feeling better than she had since coming back from the job.   
The End.


End file.
